


Fever

by Pine_app_apple



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine_app_apple/pseuds/Pine_app_apple
Summary: 黑澤出差到其他城市，幾天沒見到戀人的安達，一向準確的生理週期卻在這時候突然亂了⋯⋯
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Fever

**注射型抑制劑，在包包裡。** 這是安達現在唯一能思考的事情。

燥熱自體內不斷升起，身體裡高溫難耐但體表卻冷得激起寒顫，冷汗浸濕了安達身上的衣物，貼身背心、襯衫，甚至西裝外套都泛著濕意。與高溫一同到來的、無法明說的渴求融化了他呼吸的節奏，削弱了他的體力，甚至連視線都開始模糊，Omega獨有的發情熱正在折磨著他。

一向準確的生理週期意外地提早，唯一能幫上自己的人又出差，遠在島嶼的另一端。賀爾蒙造成的心情起伏揉和身體的極度不適與空虛，將蓄積在安達眼眶中的淚水逼落，滑過潮紅的臉頰。他習慣性地抿嘴掩飾著滾落唇邊的水珠，抖著手，用戀人給他的備份鑰匙打開公寓大門，被滿屋子熟悉的Alpha氣息包圍之際，安達雙膝一軟，強撐著的最後一點氣力被湧上的些微安堵感抽離。關上大門那刻他再也無法支撐自己，攤倒在黑澤家的玄關。

一般Omega的發情熱並不會這麼嚴重，成年後就算沒有性伴侶，就算自己來，只要有適當程度的性生活也能夠幫助費洛蒙的消耗，每個週期最多也只有一兩天會高到接近發燒的溫度，簡單的抑制貼片就能夠幫助他們度過費洛蒙不平衡導致的生理現象。只是安達保持了處子之身太久，年少時認為沒有必要，到發現自己與同儕的經驗程度差距甚多時，已經習慣依賴抑制劑，提不起勇氣面對原始慾望。未經人事的身體，不停累積，幾乎未曾釋放的狀況導致身體認為製造的費洛蒙不夠多，於是每次發情期產出的激素越來越多，沒有用藥時的症狀越來越嚴重，持續的時間在這一兩年也有延長的傾向。為了不影響工作，他非常規律又頻繁地使用抑制劑，而且劑量多於平均，導致被壓制的症狀一旦找到藥劑防禦的破口就來得又兇又急。即便是現在，比他的普通週期提前了一週，他的腰際也出於預防貼了一片抑制劑貼片。所幸也因為如此，安達費洛蒙的味道才沒有過度發散，讓他能安然抵達黑澤家，尋求一點Alpha費洛蒙的慰藉，在一片麝香揉合雪松帶著些微菸草氣息的包圍下，安達努力地調整自己的呼吸，想從疲軟的四肢再壓榨出一點力氣，伸長了手想去拿他一直隨身攜帶的抑制針劑⋯⋯

＃＃＃＃＃＃

大口喘息的安達倒在地上，掙扎著爬向甩在一旁的雙肩背包，肩膀已經在西裝外套之外，但雙手還被袖子困住，厚重的布料糾結在背後，汗濕的襯衫黏在身上勾勒出委屈的曲線，不住扭動的臀將西褲的容納空間撐滿，渾圓的曲線在外套下擺的邊緣若隱若現，西裝褲管隨著膝蓋的掙扎動作向上攀升，止於膝下。幾滴汗水從安達的額角泛出、經過蒸騰泛紅的臉頰、消失在有著黑痣，被黑澤認為情色不已的後頸，與濕潤迷離的眼和不住開啟，大口換氣的鮮紅嘴唇構成一幅令黑澤心臟過載的畫面。

提早結束工作，從大阪趕上直達東京的特快新幹線回家的黑澤，在早上開啟工作以前打電話聽過安達的聲音以後就忙碌著完成進度，在簽下這趟行程的目標訂單合約後，他迫不及待地更改公司為自己預定的車票，只為能早一個晚上與自己的Omega相聚。

原想回家洗漱之後再帶點宵夜到安達家，一起看看漫畫看看電影就好。破釜沈舟的告白之後黑澤不想嚇跑這份得來不易的幸福，所以他不停克制著本能，只允許自己做出想做的千百分之一，謹慎地、循序漸進地，試探著安達所能接受的界線。

過去的幾段交往關係中，黑澤能像喝水吃飯一樣，隨時隨地看好氣氛就牽起對方的手，但面對安達時他花了一整天也不能握住對方近在咫尺的手，就算從見了面的那刻開始他就好想將對方緊緊擁入懷中。不只是牽手，他還想讓對方渾身沾滿自己的氣味，但害怕被安達閃避的恐懼讓他即使有過無數機會也遲遲不敢行動，直到安達親口向柘植說出他們的關係，心頭的踏實感才讓他鼓足了勇氣，在回安達家的路上牽起對方的手。以那個黃昏為開端，漸漸地，十指相扣、將身體其中一邊貼合著並肩而坐、甚至是讓安達坐在自己的腿間，將對方圈在懷裡，都一步步做到。可是他但每當他將鼻尖湊近安達耳後，聞到身上淡淡的月桂香，吻上對方，直到情動時，Omega雖不推拒，但總是在那時僵直了身體，讓他的試探止步於此，不敢也不願讓自己心中不堪的慾望嚇到對方。

所以，當黑澤打開家門，看見如此活色生香的光景時，大腦與心臟瞬時停止運轉。

在桂花香飄到鼻尖時他反應了過來，反手將家門關上。

＃＃＃＃＃＃

「安達，安達？」黑澤開口呼喚戀人的名字，伸手拍上安達劇烈起伏的背脊，一邊伸手把地上的背包拉近，掏出安達剛剛掙扎著想拿的抑制劑。簡單的一管液體，透明的10cc注射器，只要簡單的一個推進就可以褪去眼前人身上的熱度，但他 **多希望做到這件事的人是自己** 。   
Omega的身體之所以會製造出過多的費洛蒙，就是為了能夠吸引到足夠優秀的Alpha與之結合，一但有了Alpha陪伴，Omega的發情期將是一場屬於兩人的性愛饗宴。造物主的設計是如此精密，只有兩個極端性別的費洛蒙才會挑起對方失去理性的飢渴，也只有雙方的結合，才能平息出於本能的不滿。

黑澤的心聲都被安達的魔法聽得一清二楚。他的想法也跟對方一樣，只是，他害怕這一切只是因為費洛蒙的干擾與對方的責任心，也許還有一點佔有慾，讓眼前的優秀Alpha認為有標記自己的必要。是他們交往後的這段時間，被黑澤圈在臂彎裡，感覺對方的體溫、嗅著對方費洛蒙的感覺是如此安心；每當被黑澤吻上，他都能聽見自己心臟跳動的聲音巨大得有如轟鳴，感覺到下身隱密的器官在那當下不知羞恥地分泌出體液，多到打濕了腿間，為被進入做著準備。他害怕自己會因為生物本能而要求黑澤給予標記，他更害怕的是那之後如果有一天，黑澤發現其實安達是如此平凡不符合他所想的，而失去了魔法的自己在被拋棄之前無法得知真相，甚至成為黑澤自由的瓣腳石⋯⋯每次安達覺得可能要失去童貞的時候，就忍不住想到這可怕的結局，就算他告訴自己要相信黑澤，也不自覺地渾身僵硬，往每個他能找到的空隙逃避。

但是兩人交往後第一次分開的這幾天，安達對這個想法感無比到後悔，因為其他更令人恐懼的狀況在黑澤不在身旁時不停湧現。要是黑澤在出差的城市遇到其他Omega倒貼了呢？要對黑澤這麼優秀的Alpha動心到獻身並不困難。又或者他遇到更好，更有魅力的Omega，發現自己真的不是個好選擇呢？畢竟安達要是那麼出眾的話，也不會到30歲還留著處子之身了。一萬個不同型態的萬一有個萬一，黑澤被搶走了，那自己呢？還沒擁有就要失去？腦袋充斥著幻想式可怕危機的安達，在黑澤出發的第一天晚上做了整夜惡夢之後，就擅自拿出剛拿到手的備用鑰匙，夜夜到這間屋子，穿上對方為自己買的睡衣，在充滿黑澤氣息的被褥裡才能安睡。

  
現下的發情熱，恐怕就是夜夜被Alpha氣味包圍所引起。

「安達？」見安達睜著眼但對自己的呼喚沒有回應，黑澤擔心地把臉湊上對方眼前。   
「黑⋯⋯澤⋯⋯？」 **是幻覺？** 畢竟對方可是要去另個城市簽下大合約，明天才會回來的。

「我在這。」攬起安達，讓對方靠在懷裡，在一陣令他難以自控的桂花香中他艱難地問著：「抑制劑，該怎麼打？」 **我不能趁人之危，在這時候傷害安達。**

「我、哈啊⋯⋯你真的回來了嗎？真的是你嗎？」沒有回答抑制劑的問題，在聽見對方的心聲時，一個決定在安達心中成形。 **拜託了，神啊，這一切千萬別是幻覺** 。伸手摸上眼前滿溢擔憂與隱忍的臉，在掌心觸碰到對方臉頰，手指伸入對方的髮際，鼻腔認出這股鮮活費洛蒙氣息時，安達開始相信眼前的一切都是現實。被高熱折磨得沒有多餘力氣思考的大腦，現在只想聽從自己的心聲， **想要這個人，成為自己的。**

「嗯，對方的社長臨時到場，合約提前簽訂了，我回來了。」側過頭在對方掌心印下一吻，黑澤覺得自己引以為傲的自制力正在這片桂花香中崩塌。 **好想要你，想要你成為我的，一生的唯一，但不是這樣，不要在這種時候。** 「你發燒了，溫度好高，讓我幫你，告訴我抑制劑怎麼打好嗎？」問出口的同時黑澤的臉幾乎要扭曲。被Omega費洛蒙影響，勃發的傲人器官頂著戀人的腰側，黑澤正在本能與理性拉扯的煎熬，發情中Omega的費洛蒙對Alpha來說是碰不得的理性炸藥，尤其他在發現自己對安達的心意之後禁慾了許久。

「我、可以不要用抑制劑嗎？你回來了，所以⋯⋯」鼓起全身的勇氣，安達試圖把自己的心意在這時候向對方坦承。

「⋯⋯不是現在，不是你被發情熱折磨得神智不清的時候。」聽見安達的話，要說黑澤不動搖是騙人的，但他已經花上七年的時間等一個機會，不想趁著發情期與安達發生關係，等同親手破壞掉對方對自己的信任。 **不可以，不想因為一時衝動，控制不住，讓安達討厭我。** 這麼想的同時濃厚的的悲哀與心聲一同傳達給安達了。

「不是的，我一直都希望你可以⋯⋯標記我，只是怕一個優點也沒有的我，你將來會後悔。」心疼黑澤，安達聚集起全身的力氣緊緊捧著對方的臉，用泛著水光的眼直視著對方眼底，說著。

「真的嗎⋯⋯」這是真的嗎？

「真的。」用力吻上黑澤，微啟的唇互相接觸，濃厚的Alpha費洛蒙隨著他碰到的津液傳達。從來的親吻都是蜻蜓點水點到為止，未曾體會過，有如觸電的酥麻傳遍安達全身。早已汗濕的褲底又變得更燠熱濕黏，羞恥在他覺察的同時到來。

「安達，清，對不起，我不會後悔，但就算你剛剛說的是騙我的，也停不下來了。」抑制劑早已不知去向，黑澤的吻激烈且綿密地封住安達的口唇，和費洛蒙一起傳向安達的，是黑澤一直忍耐下來的慾望，赤裸著以各種體位望向黑澤，淚眼婆娑或叫喊哭泣的自己輪播，刺激著安達早已過度敏感的心神。濃厚的費洛蒙氣味隨兩人親吻的深度發散，一時間萬籟俱寂，只有口唇津液相接的水聲迴盪在整個空間，許久，他們終於依依不捨地分開，兩人分開的間隙，牽著數條銀絲。

「要記得呼吸啊，清。」在安達喘息著時，黑澤笑著這麼說。 **真可愛，第一個這麼吻他的是我。**

「我，就是技術不好⋯⋯」在對方言語心裡雙重攻擊之下，汲取了Alpha費洛蒙而稍微中和了發情期不適的安達不滿地這麼說著。但他在抱怨之前並不知道自己略帶埋怨的眼神配上剛被吻腫的嘴唇，對黑澤所造成的殺傷力。

而對Alpha發動殺招的結果就是在話都沒能說完時，喘息又被堵上，溫柔而綿長的吻落下。

安達的領帶早被自己扯開，黑澤原想一顆顆扣子解開安達的襯衫，但兩手一用力，卻從第二顆扣子將對方的上衣整個扯開，連著外套脫下。而安達還在掙扎著解開黑澤的鈕扣，平時器用現在卻因為發情熱顫抖的手指之下感覺到的是對方跟自己一樣節奏狂躁的心跳，自律鍛鍊的肌肉起伏著，開到第四顆扣子的時候，安達的指尖透過對方也被汗水浸濕的打底衫觸碰到黑澤線條分明的腹肌，他沒有忍住想觸摸的想法，將手指鑽進襯衫裡，隔著底衫感受著對方。

「要的話，這樣比較好吧？」不知何時已經將對方的衣衫除盡的黑澤抓起安達不安分的手，從汗衫衣襬處伸進去，直接熨上自己的腹肌。同時安達坐在黑澤身上，扶著對方的腹肌喘息著扭動腰身的畫面傳進安達腦海。

「過分！」接收到如此破廉恥畫面的安達沒忍住，睜大了眼。

「果然還是，不可以嗎？」炙熱的空氣彷彿凝固，濃重的後悔情緒從黑澤身上傳來。

「不是的，我、我有件事要跟你說。」乾脆環住對方的腰身，安達決定兩人之間應該沒有秘密。

「嗯，你說。」負罪感讓黑澤停下了一切動作，準備停止對安達的侵犯，開始回想剛剛被自己亂丟的抑制針劑在哪，甚至開始祈禱不要被討厭。

「對不起，瞞了你這麼久。雖然很難相信，但我可以聽到，觸碰到的人的心聲。所以你剛剛想的，我⋯⋯」把完整內容說完還是超越了現在安達所有的恥力，他能做的極限只有鴕鳥地把自己的頭埋進黑澤胸膛。

殊不知這行為與羊兒自己跳入虎口無異。

**那，我現在想要，非常想要對安達做的事，你也都知道嗎？** 各種各樣因為黑澤的對待而喘不過氣的自己突然投射到安達的腦海。

想都沒想過的羞恥程度讓安達無法出言回應，但烏黑的頭頂在黑澤的胸口上下來回蹭了兩下，環在對方腰身上的手臂收緊，兩個人的正面最大限度地貼合，早已泛紅了的耳根現下更是紅透了。

**所以，安達現在是允許我做我想要的事了嗎？**

室內仍無人語，已經貼在戀人胸前的頭卻是點得更用力。

**不要再蹭了，要是掉頭髮的話就不好了。**

捧起安達的臉，黑澤溫柔笑著，吻雨落下。

＃＃＃＃＃＃

讓安達倒在深色床單上，黑澤發現自己出差前放在洗衣籃裡面的家居服被拿出來放在床上了。   
**清，我要嫉妒睡衣了。**

「我只是，不習慣⋯⋯嗯！」強辯與閃躲的眼神更加落實黑澤的猜測。撫上腰際的手卻把他彆腳的理由轉為氣音輕呼，無比色氣。

修長的手指解開西裝褲，連著早已濕透的內褲一併褪下，粉紅挺立的肉柱在空氣中顫抖，後方穴口一張一合地，不停湧出體液，打濕兩人身下的床單。黑澤寬闊的手掌按上安達的臀部，向尾椎處摸索著，所經之處都像在安達身上點火，讓他覺得無比滾燙，又有點舒服地期待擁有更多，大手的游移停止在摸上那張抑制劑貼片的邊緣時。修長的手指掀起貼片，並將之除去，同時一陣濃郁的桂花香瀰漫整個室內，與黑澤早已浸潤空間中的費洛蒙碰撞，變成一股潮濕、濃郁又帶著一絲清香的情色氣味。

**但能這麼做的只有我。** 黑澤將一根手指試探性地按壓濕滑的穴口，就著體液的潤滑深入其中，按摩著內壁，同時還是忍不住，孩子氣地和自己的睡衣爭寵。

「哈啊⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」被侵入的感覺既陌生又熟悉，陌生的是體內的觸感，熟悉的是那份對於黑澤的渴求，變得更加濃重，打擊著安達，讓他不住挺動著腰身索求更多。

**別著急，不慢一些我怕你會受傷。** 黑澤對上安達的眼神隱忍而溫柔，第二根手指跟著滑入安達體內擴張。深鎖著眉頭，他也早已被Omega發情期的費洛蒙干擾得痛苦不堪。苦苦壓抑的佔有慾和下身充血到發痛的器官，都在折磨著黑澤，求之不得的人就在眼前，但他還不能輕舉妄動的矛盾苦痛都經由魔法傳達到了安達的心裏。

「我不怕，哈啊、嗯，我，想要你⋯⋯」心疼著黑澤，開始後悔自己怎麼沒能早點說些什麼，現在也沒能好好傳達想法的安達，只能放任自己跟隨本能把下身湊向對方，伸手探向黑澤的皮帶，希望對方能懂他的心意。

**你知道你現在在做什麼，你在說什麼？** 無盡的溫柔變得深沉，黑澤再三確認。歡喜的同時他也害怕自己完成最後的標記，卻僅是用肉體關係把這麼美好的人綁在身邊。

「我不怕。黑澤優一，因為是你，就算是永久標記我也不怕。」但安達一點也不怕了，只要可以驅散黑澤的擔憂與害怕，他什麼都不怕。伸手抱住對方的脖頸，拉向自己，安達伸出舌頭，以他所能模仿的極限，展示著剛剛從黑澤身上所學到，最激烈、最具佔有意味的吻技。

得到如此鼓勵，黑澤終於放下遲疑，情事再無阻礙。

在黑澤將第三根修長的手指放入安達體內，讓對方不住扭動腰身，喘息著射出白濁之後，除去身上最後的遮蔽。

怒張的器官柱頭碩大，因興奮泌出的體液閃閃發亮著，柱身也有著超乎一般的直徑和長度，怒張的血管在表面跳動。雖然早已知道早已知道第二性別會造成器官發育差異，但跟自己的，平均尺寸的長相實在差太多，讓安達不住看呆了。

「被這樣盯著看，我會害羞的。」全裸的黑澤立在床尾對安達這麼說，但神情與他所說的害羞相差甚遠，玩味的眼神盯上獵物一般地鎖定安達的。豹子一樣優雅地爬上床，伏在安達身上。

「我才沒有看。」說著瞎話。

**好，我們家的清說沒有就沒有看。** 這麼想的同時，黑澤一手環上安達的肩，另一手扶著自己，進入被充分擴張的溫暖境地。

「哈啊嗯！」

「唔！」

軟肉緊緊糾纏著進入身體的凶物，緊緻柔軟的穴內將只進入頭部的器官緊緊包圍，費洛蒙交換的刺激幾乎要刺痛兩人的感官，他們同時發出了喘息。

但這個程度對發情期的安達來說遠遠不夠，他還要更多、更深。他使勁扭動腰身，想將對方更深地吞入體內，卻因使力錯誤，差點讓黑澤滑出體外。

「不行，還要更多⋯⋯」無意識地把所想說出來，吹拂在黑澤的耳邊，無疑是更強的一記激勵。

「這是你說的。」同時在安達的耳邊與心頭響起。灼熱的氣息吐在安達耳邊，在他還來不及害羞時，黑澤挺動腰身，將自己盡根埋入安達體內。

接著，滿室只剩下潮濕的肉體碰撞與喘息聲。

黑澤一手護著安達的頭頂讓他不要碰上床頭板，另一手抬起安達單膝，最大限度地打開他的身體，腰身一起一伏，又深又重地頂入。安達覺得身體裡所有空氣，腦袋裡所有想法都被黑澤擠出去，他所見所聽所聞所感受的只剩下黑澤優一，這個他在不知覺中愛上的男人，他的Alpha。任何想法在安達腦海成型之前都被黑澤帶來的無盡快感沖散，安達本能地索討更多，而黑澤的給予像是沒有盡頭，強勁的衝撞，一次次填滿了安達的空虛與不安。

後穴被傲人尺寸的男根填得滿滿當當，前方甚少受到撫慰的粉紅陰莖打在黑澤的腹肌上，隨著對方挺動的節奏一下、一下地摩擦著皮膚，Alpha的費洛蒙籠罩著安達酥麻的快感遍佈全身，，他覺得自己是在暴風雨中有了歸處的小船，隨著他的天，他的優一給予的慾望風浪起伏，一波接著一波攀升得更高，在安達即將攀上快感高峰時，黑澤雙手扶著他的恥骨，就著連結的態勢將他翻身，柱頭的凸起在他體內刮了一圈，激起全身顫慄，安達正面朝下地承受著身後不曾停歇的風雨。這個體位讓黑澤進得更深，單手穩住安達腰身時另一手繞向前方，將安達充血的性器握在手心撫慰。安達追逐快感的本能讓他將腰身不停地迎向後方，一次次索討著、承受著，高潮即將再度降臨。

但他想要看著黑澤，看著他的伴侶。

「不、優一，我要，哈啊⋯⋯要看著你。」回過頭，他用噙著淚水的眼看著黑澤，閃著水光，被吻得紅腫的唇第一次叫出黑澤的名字。

如此的刺激讓黑澤差點繳械，他咬著牙根將安達翻過身，「不、啊，要⋯⋯」體內又是一波刺激的安達在過多的快感中射出，弄髒了黑澤的胸腹、床單，零星幾滴噴上了他自己的臉頰和下顎，睜大的雙眼望向對方，卻因為高潮而無法對焦。這番情色畫面，加上安達高潮時反射地絞緊了體內肌肉，饒是黑澤再持久也難以挺過，把對方缺乏日照的白皙長腿架在肩上，一陣激烈的抽插將接合處的水聲與安達的呻吟溢滿室內，最後一個深沉挺入後黑澤停下動作，粗壯的根部開始膨脹，要成結了。刻印在體內的珍惜讓他想放下安達的腰，讓他可以在成結標記的過程中可以好過些。

但未經人事的處子卻誤以為黑澤要抽身離開，收緊了腿，不讓他離開自己。這麼一動，安達就將黑澤已經開始脹大的肉結往自己體內深處推進，滾燙的精液隨著成結一股股射進他體內，過多的快感讓他黑亮的大眼失焦，張著口，任由唾液滑落嘴角。黑澤粗喘著，輕柔地，深刻地吻上。   
整張床單以他們結合處為中心扭曲，安達身後那一片水濕的色澤還在緩緩擴大。

兩人喘息不已。

＃＃＃＃＃＃

整個空間已經的氣味已經不是任一方的了，草木香中有花香，已經再也無法分別。

「所以，我不在的時候你把我的家居服拿出來陪你睡嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯」

「可能是因為這樣，所以受到我的費洛蒙影響，你的發情期才會提前的。抱歉，都是因為我，你才這麼辛苦。」

「不要抱歉，我很高興⋯⋯」一抬頭卻發現黑澤的臉上爬滿笑紋，才發現對方又開自己玩笑。

安達想背過身，但黑澤在自己體內的結還沒消退⋯⋯

「對不起，害你失去魔法。」想必剛剛心思百轉千迴一輪過的黑澤吻上安達。

「不用對⋯⋯」撫上對方的臉，安達想安慰對方。

「安達清，我會用一生賠罪，並且無論發生什麼事，都不會放手，也不允許你拒絕的。」以吻封住安達的安慰，回以霸道宣言之後，黑澤緊緊盯著又開始臉紅的安達。「回答呢？」

「嗯，我⋯⋯黑澤優一，請你好好地，負起責任。」盯著對方的眼睛說完最後一字，用盡全身勇氣的安達清馬上被緊緊擁入黑澤的懷裡。順勢把臉頰枕在對方肩上，他笑著回擁。

**Author's Note:**

> 正劇的酸甜戀愛感之中，黑澤太克己復禮了，忍不住必須手動加辣！


End file.
